1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure, and more particularly to a coupling and fixing structure of a panel and a casing of a power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the rapid development of the electronic information industry, people need to use complicated computer and information equipment for data processing. For example, there are a considerable number of computer hosts, hubs and power supplies in the IT room of an Internet company or an enterprise. Various computer and information apparatuses are installed on a rack for use, such that the computer and information apparatuses can be arranged neatly to decrease the space for storage. It is convenient to connect the signal lines and the power lines of the apparatuses, operate computer and information apparatuses, and check the state of use for the computer and information apparatuses.
A conventional power supply comprises a panel and a casing. The front side of the casing has a rectangular opening. The casing has a plurality of threaded holes close to the rectangular opening. The threaded holes are disposed at the top side, left and right sides, and bottom side of the casing, and the threaded holes are spaced from each other. The opening of the casing is further provided with a face frame. The face frame has a plurality of screw holes corresponding to the threaded holes of the casing. The face frame is further provided with a plurality of connecting pieces. The connecting pieces are connected with the panel and the face frame through screws and threaded holes for the face frame to support the panel. The threaded holes of the casing and the threaded hole of the face frame are locked with screws to complete the assembly of the panel and the casing.
In general, there are dozens of cabinets or thousands of cabinets in a machine room. Each cabinet may be provided with a number of racks for placement of casings. The racks are to support the bottoms of the casings. When it is necessary to assemble or maintain the equipment, the casings must be disassembled from the racks. The screws at the bottom side of the casing must be detached from the threaded holes. Besides, there are numerous electronic components in the casing. It is not easy to manage various screws used for the casing. The length of screws may be too long, which causes damages to the electronic components or a risk of a short circuit.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.